Games at Midnight
by MaraHeart
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi play in the streets in the middle of the night. A game that tests their will power and control. Who loses it first? SasuKaka.


**GAMES AT MIDNIGHT**

_By Empress Mara_

A/N: Ah, this is the first _Naruto_ fanfic I've written. I like it, and I hope you do, too. So, drop me a lone and tell me what you think about it.

SUMMARY: Sasuke and Kakashi play a game, a game of daring and control. They play it every day, in the dead of the night, and no body but them are witness to it. Can they make it through, or will they have have to stop as one of them can finally take it no more? SasuKaka.

A/N2: Oh, yeah, let's just say that Sasuke is around like, seventeen, 'kay? Legally of age in some places, but still in need of a teacher for about another year.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**GAMES AT MIDNIGHT**

----

Sasuke/Kakashi

Under the blanket of darkness, they met, racing through the streets of Konoha side-by-side. The wind generated by their momentum brushed through their contrasting hair, blowing it from their faces. The sky above them was sprinkled lightly with crystal dots and a thin slice of silver moon. The dirt beneath their feet puffed up and curled away. They were pink from the exertion. Their eyes were narrowed as they focused on their goal and their opponent.

Along the way, they bounced back and forth across their sides of the road, grabbing, trying to see who couldn't last the longest. They glanced at each other and grinned. Crying, "Hiya!" they leapt toward the center of the street, grappling for a peice of their opposer. They danced around each other for a few moments, then bounced quickly back to their sides and sprinted off again.

Their laughter echoed up through the still night air.

Close now, to their ultimate destination, they twisted around each other over the roads, the rooftops and clothes lines. The stretched out their hands, never quite reaching far enough to touch the hand offered in their direction.

It was all part of the game, part of the game they played every night. The could snatch at the other's clothing along the way, they could tease. But they weren't allowed to touch the other in any way but grabbing - and not grabbing in a forthright pleasurable way. They had to cause frustration, get close, but not too close. On the last leg of the game, they had to get closer, had to cause even more temptation. But they still couldn't touch. They could brush against each other, though hand-to-hand was strictly against the self-imposed rules.

Numerous times they failed at the goal. They would be forced to stop halfway through, almost to the end, even before they started, because the need for each other was too great. All day they had to go without the other, they felt they really didn't need to wait for the game to be over if they didn't want to. They had stopped at their respective houses, at the Academy, random house balconies and roofs, the ramen shop's outside booths . . . the middle of the street, just to feel the other next to them, on them, in them, with them, enjoying them. And never once did they get caught.

When they had first started playing and seducing, they had figured they would get discovered rather quickly. Besides a few close calls, nothing ever came of those speculations. They were greatful for that, they would hate to have to give up their hobby.

Even though it was more then a hobby on so many levels.

Finally they reached the mountain with all the faces carved in it. Pausing for a second, staring up at the tall cliff, they broke their rules. Yet, it was only a small infraction. The embraced and kissed in such an electrifying way, with frazzles and sparks and tongue. They withdrew fast and jumped to start scaling the monument. They leapt from jagged ledge to jagged ledge, never allowing themselves to look down, to never look up. To only look at each other through the hair that was propelled into their faces.

Faces and eyes could be windows to emotions. Their's showed all the lust, hunger and raw love that they felt for each other. Glossy black and shiney silver boared intently into their opposites, the same charge crackling in each. They knew how the other felt, they knew how they felt. That was all that mattered at that moment.

They reached the plateau at the top and stood still, panting hard. Defensive stance in use, they slowly calmed their breathing even though their hearts weren't as easily controllable. They straightened and devilish lights entered their eyes. Suddenly they lunged, their hands cocked back.

They clashed together, a pounding of limbs. They forced the other in circles and towards the middle of the platform with blows that were well calculated timing, aiming and precision. Determined expressions flirted with mischevious grins for control of their faces.

One was beat back, forced against a square-cut boulder. A leg was placed between his, his arms were pinned to his sides. His head was trapped between the rock and his companions face.

"Looks like I win, Sasuke," the second man said with a low husky voice. He reached his head in, intending to kiss his smirking victim.

"Are you so sure?" Sasuke whispered in his ear from behind. The other male jerked his head back in surprise as the boy in front of him turned into a log and clattered to the ground. "I always carry one now." Sasuke explained as he slammed his captive into the rock, turning him around and pulling down the material that covered half of his lover's face.

"Looks like someone taught you well," Kakashi grinned, his whole face now bared to a world that rarely saw it. Only Sasuke ever saw it anymore. Only Sasuke was privelidged to.

"Yes, they certainly did," Sasuke answered, stroking the pale cheek of his almost-former sensei. He still had a little time left before he wouldn't need his teacher. But he would always need Kakashi.

"But you forgot one thing," Kakashi smiled lightly.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, lowering his face to Kakashi's neck.

"The same trick can be played on you." With that statement, Sasuke realized he was holding a rock. Kakashi came up behind him and sucked on Sasuke's neck as Sasuke tossed the rock to the side.

"I'll . . . have to . . . remember . . . that," Sasuke moaned and repositioned himself in Kakashi's, his love, his lover, the one who loved him's, arms. He reached his arms up to the man's head and threaded his hands through the silvery hair. It was so light, so thick, so shimmery. The moonlight was being held within it, making it glow.

"You'd better. You'll be having a quiz on it later." Kakashi grinned and placed his mouth on Sasuke's lightly, sucking on the lips he found there. Sasuke kissed back with a wild abandon that turned the gentle display of effection into a battle of lust and dominence. The lips meshed together and their tongues burned a spinning path. Their hands wandered under the others clothes and started to remove random articles of it.

"Mmm, do I get extra credit for this, sensei?" Sasuke simpered teasingly with eyes only half open.

"Not on your life." Kakashi returned, moving his mouth down to Sasuke's graceful neck and trim chest. "Atleast, not for school . . ." he trailed of as Sasuke laughed and then moaned Kakashi's name and stringing his hands up and down the man's back while Kakashi nipped his torso.

Under the pale light of early morning the two lovers headed back to their homes, arm in arm, enjoying the afterglow of love making that still lingered, enjoying the final moments were they could be together freely like this until that night, when the whole game would begin over again.

They smiled softly, walking in a comfortable silence. They wondered how long they could last the next time they played. They wondered how long it would take for someone to discover them.

They wondered if they could love each other anymore then they already did.

The End.

-----

Completed: October 19, 2005. 11:12 PM, Atlantic Time (Canada)

End Notes: Now, that you read it, it's time to review and tell the authoress how horrible this is.

Actually, don't tell me that. Tell me what you think of it, what parts you thought were good and whixh areas you found lacking. I'll majorly appreciate any help you give.

And if anyone would want to take the time to beta another Kaka/Sasu story I have almost finished, throw that in a review as well. It might come in handy.

It's time to melt this popsicle stand!


End file.
